What If
by BlackWingedAngel26
Summary: One day Danny decides to spend some time with his family and takes them to the park to play, but Danny being Danny, still couldn't help but worry about the safety of his family but how will his wife react to that? lame summary i know! worth reading! R&R


**Just thought of it. Enjoy reading by the way :D**

**I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>It was a peaceful afternoon in Amity Park and Danny and Sam Fenton were taking their kids out to play at Amity Hill or "their" hill as they call it.<p>

"Tag! You're it Aiden!" Lilith Fenton said to her brother running off at the process.

"Hey no fair!" called out Aiden Fenton as he attempted to chase his younger sister. Sam chuckled as she saw Aiden tagged Lilith. Then suddenly Lilith went over to Sam and then…

"Tag! You're it mom!" Lilith said eyes gleaming with laughter as she ran away with her brother.

"Oh no you didn't!" Sam laughed chasing her children. Danny smiled at his family. He loved them more than life itself and would do anything just to protect them from all the danger… mainly the ghosts.

Danny frowned at that thought. Although he was Danny Phantom, he couldn't always protect his family. And BEING Danny Phantom attracts his enemies. He couldn't help but think that if he hadn't gone into that portal, then maybe no ghosts was bothering them now. His thoughts were interrupted with Sam's laughter. Sam was already lying down on the ground laughing while Lilith and Aiden were on top tickling her laughing as well.

"Okay… okay! Stop! I…. I surrender!" Sam said in between fits of laughter.

"Yes! We win! Hi-five Lily!" Aiden said giving his sister a hi-five before helping Sam up.

"Come on mom let's play again!" Lilith said her amethyst eyes sparkling. Lilith had taken up every feature of her father except for the eyes, while Aiden got his mother's features minus the eyes. Both have ghost powers too.

"You and Aiden go and play, mommy wants to rest for a while." Sam said smiling softly.

"Aww… alright then mom. But promise us you and daddy will play." Aiden said. Sam chuckled.

"Of course sweetie. Now go and play with your sister." Sam said giving both her children a kiss on the forehead.

"Tag your it Lily!" Aiden said as he went ghost and flew off.

"Hey no fair!" Lilith said as she too changed into her ghost half and flew after him.

"Be careful kids!" Sam called before making her way to her husband. Danny smiled as Sam sat down and kissed him on the lips.

"Finally tired?" Danny asked once they broke off.

"Yeah. Who knew they could run so fast?" Sam said chuckling but Danny only stared out into the distance.

"Danny? Danny what's wrong?" Sam asked but didn't get any answer.

"Danny? Danny?... Danny?" still no answer.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled. Finally Danny snapped back to reality.

"What-where-how-who-when?" Danny said really fast causing Sam to laugh slightly.

"You okay Danny?" Sam asked once she calmed down.

"Yeah of course why?" Danny asked spacing out again. Sam frowned

"Well for starters, you're spacing out again." Sam pointed.

"Oh. Sorry Sam" Danny said blushing.

"It's alright Danny. What are you thinking about anyway?" Sam asked

"It's nothing really…" Danny said flashing her a weak smile.

"Nope. It's something alright, I'm your wife, and I know everything about you. Plus I can see it in your eyes so you better tell me what's wrong or things will not get pretty." Sam said seriously which made Danny gulp.

"Alright Sam. No need to get into war mode towards me." Danny said playfully and Sam smiled and motioned for him to speak. Danny sighed and explained his thoughts and troubles to Sam. When he was done, Sam just stared at him for a good 10 seconds before sighing.

"Danny…. You worry too much." Sam said shaking her head.

"I can't help it! You, Aiden and Lilith are the most important people in my life. In fact, you guys are my life and I couldn't bear the thought of putting you in danger. *sigh* sometimes I think that if only I haven't gone into that portal, then maybe the ghost aren't bothering us every once in a while-"

"FEAR ME FOR I AM THE BOX-AHH!" the box ghost screamed as Danny sucked him in the thermos right away

"Like that. Plus, being over protective is in my nature. " Danny said the last part playfully and Sam punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Well at least try to control it!" Sam laughed playfully.

"Hey!" Danny said smiling.

"And besides, if you haven't gone into that portal, Danny Phantom wouldn't exist." Sam said facing Danny completely.

"Yeah but-"

"If you haven't gone into that portal…. We wouldn't have all those crazy adventures we had together with Tucker."

"I know but-"

"If you haven't gone into that portal…. You wouldn't have saved us from that asteroid."

"…"

"If you haven't gone into that portal…. We wouldn't have been together…" as Sam said that, Danny looked at her but she was looking at the ground.

"If you haven't gone into that portal…. Tucker wouldn't have been mayor." Sam said chuckling a bit. Danny laughed too.

"If you haven't gone into that portal…. We wouldn't have the family we have right now." Sam said glancing at Lilith and Aiden now rolling in the ground with laughter. Danny smiled at his children.

"If you haven't gone into that portal…. We would have very different lives… maybe none in fact because that asteroid could have killed us all if you didn't stop it!" Sam said smiling. Danny smiled too.

"If you haven't gone into that portal…. You wouldn't have become the hero you are now." Sam said facing him with the most beautiful smile that made Danny fall in love with her all over again. Danny smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you." He said after they pulled away.

"What are best friends/wives for?" Sam said eyes twinkling. Danny laughed because after all these years, she still treated him like her best friend. They were about to lean in again when suddenly…

"IN COMING!" Lilith and Aiden yelled crashing unto their parents' arms. They all laughed and started a huge tickle war. When they finally calmed down, Aiden looked at his parents, eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Can you guys play with us now? We promise no use of ghost powers." Aiden said the last part to his mom who smiled at her children a mischievous smile.

"Alright. Danny's it!" Sam yelled and ran off with their kids. It took Danny 5 seconds to register what's going on.

"Oh no you didn't! Danny yelled playfully taking off full speed towards them. But as he was chasing Lilith, he tripped on his own feet. He landed on the ground with a thud. At that Sam, Lilith and Aiden burst out laughing.

"Are you okay Danny?" Sam asked still giggling as she offered her hand to pull him up. Danny eagerly accepted it and whispered in her ear.

"Your it…" Sam gasped and Danny took off laughing with their kids as Sam chased them. They kept on playing until sunset. As they were playing, Danny realized Sam was right if he didn't have his ghost half, he wouldn't be alive now or his family. He was really thankful for it even though ghosts bother them once in a while-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST! LET ME OUT OF THIS-"

"oh shut up." Sam yelled.

Danny laughed. He wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>please, please, please tell me what you guys think and review!<strong>


End file.
